


I Can Be Your Hero Baby

by iamtheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted anonymously; AHOT6: 5 times Geoff saved his boys (can range from actual lifesaving to 'saved from Gavin's traditional English cooking'), and one time they saved him?</p>
<p>It was a pretty common joke around the Roosterteeth office that Geoff Ramsey had to be some kind of superhero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was an adorable prompt, I absolutely loved writing it! To the original prompter, wherever you may be, I hope you like what I’ve done with your lovely prompt! Also, once again a huge shout out to ‘coolasdicks’ for betaing this for me, I’d never get half of these things posted without you :) Enjoy!

It was a pretty common joke around the Roosterteeth office that Geoff Ramsey had to be some kind of superhero, or at the very least be a little superhuman, in order to keep on top of all the different projects he was involved with. Plus there was the fact that he happened to work with five of the biggest ‘characters’ in the entire company and it couldn’t be easy to keep them all in line while also trying to make sure everything got itself released on schedule…Somehow though, the man always seemed to pull it out of the bag and so the joke had started to circulate its way along the corridors at the office, only to be met with an eyeroll or an amused ‘assholes’ whenever Geoff happened to catch wind of it.

As far as the five men he worked with most often were concerned though, Geoff was actually some kind of superhero in his own right. And not because of the man’s pretty close to flawless track record with releasing content on time, or the fact that he managed to put in with their collective shit and dumbassery everyday... Geoff was a hero in their eyes because he always seemed to know when his boys needed him and whenever they did, he’d be there to save them in his own little ways.

\----

If you happened to ask Jack Pattillo about when Geoff had ‘saved’ him, he’d probably direct you to a time several years back when he and Geoff had first had the idea to set up Achievement Hunter. It’d been something they’d toyed around with for a while, but had always talked themselves out of it before they could really get it off the ground…

But then one day some sort of switch had seemed to flip in Geoff’s mind and suddenly he’d been adamant about getting Achievement Hunter off the ground and running and hadn’t taken no, or any of Jack’s doubts about how successful it’d be, for answer as to why _not_ to do it… and something about the man’s conviction had somehow convinced Jack to say ‘fuck it’ and go ahead with the crazy ideas they’d always had. Because he’d probably always get caught up in the what ifs if he didn’t…

Plus he knew Geoff wouldn’t stop pestering him about it anytime soon so really, even if this all did go to hell like he’d anticipated it would, at least he’d have managed to get the man off his back and wipe away the what ifs and the could have beens from his mind…

As it turned out, Jack couldn’t have been more wrong about their seemingly inevitable and colossal flop. Because Achievement Hunter hadn’t flopped; in fact, it’d taken off to levels that even Geoff’s idealistic visions when he’d been trying to talk Jack around to the idea couldn’t have foreseen. Over time they’d become so successful that they’d been able to set up extra channels for their content; a ‘game fails’ channel at first, through which he’d ended up meeting a man named Ryan Haywood who’d ended up becoming one of his closest friends at Roosterteeth, and then a channel specifically tailored to Achievement Hunter’s most popular content, their ‘Let’s Plays’.

They’d also expanded a lot staff-wise since the initial dynamic duo that’d been himself and Geoff, hiring Ryan, Gavin, Michael, Ray, JJ, Lindsay, Caleb and, most recently, Kdin. It’d meant, of course, that the office they’d been using for Achievement Hunter, back when it’d first started out, had gotten more than a little crowded with the new arrivals, to the point that not all of the staff could actually fit in the room without resorting to an added couch of various positions sprawled out across the floor in order to make it work… but Jack found he didn’t mind that so much.

Because the confinement of that space was… well, almost _cozy_ really and, in its own strange way, it seemed to create a tight knit sort of bond between the Achievement Hunters (since they were always in each others faces so issues such as personal space were pretty much thrown out of the window, something that was only added to really by how tactile some of his fellow Achievement Hunters were).

The more time went by, the more Achievement Hunter felt less like a crazy pipe dream, or even a job… and more like a family, as corny as that sounded (and boy did it fucking sound corny)...

And he’d never have had any of that if it hadn’t been for Geoff pushing so hard to get this idea off the ground. It’d been his drive, his passion, that’d really founded Achievement Hunter. And now here they were, several years, two channels and a seemingly endless barrage of dick jokes later and Jack couldn’t be happier.

To him, Geoff was a hero because he’d saved Jack from his doubts and had provided him with the courage to actually give their dreams a chance.

\----

If you asked Gavin, he’d probably go unusually quiet for a few moments as he recalled the memory before grinning and taking you back to a time when he and Geoff had just started living together (and Gavin still couldn’t bloody believe his luck at actually managing to talk Geoff into agreeing to that).

He’d been so excited by the idea of working for Roosterteeth, of working on Red and Blue and working alongside the man who played Grif, one of his favourite characters in the whole bloody show… But that hadn’t quite stopped the sudden rush of homesickness that had crept in after a while as he’d tried his best to adapt to living in a new country, away from the friends and family he’d left behind and the comforting familiarity of the streets he’d lived on back home.

He hadn’t meant for Geoff to realize he was upset though. The man had already done far more for him than Gavin had ever expected him to: taking him in, talking him up to Burnie and Matt, helping him secure his job at Roosterteeth, allowing him to live his dreams… And he honestly had no idea how he would ever repay him for that but, at the very least, he could make a start by ensuring that the older man never had to put up with any of his whining or complaining as he’d struggled to adapt to the fact that he was halfway across the world from everything he’d been used to before his dreams had started to come true.

Somehow, Geoff had realized anyway (he imagined it probably hadn’t been that bloody hard to figure out when all was said and done give the fact that he hadn’t exactly been subtle in his moping, despite his best efforts not to let the man know how he was feeling) and had asked a few times if the Brit was okay, to which Gavin had always responded with a too-wide smile and a cheery wave that failed to even convince Gavin that he had a hope in hell of convincing Geoff with it… But Gavin had been utterly determined not to be any more of a burden than he already was and, thankfully, the gent had seemed to give up on asking after the first few times.

But then he’d walked in on the Brit in the kitchen one day cooking… or, well, attempting to cook… and after that Gavin kind of had to come clean and explain himself since he’d never actually attempted to make use of the oven before in the entire time he and Geoff had been sharing that flat (and for good reason, as he’d proven to Geoff that day). As it turned out, he’d been trying to bake a batch of the cookies his mum used to make him back home in England, the ones she’d always given him after a particularly bad day and had sometimes baked with him when he was a kid.

He’d figured maybe if he’d been able to recreate the recipe, he’d be able to carry over a piece of her with him to the states… and he knew how dumb that sounded but the smell of those cookies had always been part of them smell of home to him and a comfort whenever he’d caught a whiff of them when he’d wandered through his parent’s front door…

And Geoff had listened as he’d explained all this, nodding in sympathy as he mentioned feeling homesick, and by the time Gavin was done with his explanation, the gent had this look in his eye that spoke of the kind of determination usually reserved for when he’d decided to kick Jack’s or his ass at a game they were playing…

The gent had asked to see the recipe Gavin was using, skimming the list before he’d grabbed onto the Brit’s arm, tugging him out of the door towards the local shops, without any real explanation and it’d taken the Brit a good few minutes for his brain to catch up and realize they were buying extra ingredients for the recipe now in Geoff’s hand as he surveyed the shelves for brown sugar.

When he’d asked the man about it, Geoff had explained he wanted to make sure they were well-stocked so that if they messed up their first attempts, they could give it another go, because it might take a few tries to get them perfect… and a few seconds later, the realization that the man intended to help him bake these cookies finally caught up with him and he couldn’t quite help the sudden rush of warmth that coursed through him at that revelation.

A few seconds later, he’d been grinning like an idiot and hugging Geoff so hard he’d almost dropped the sugar, getting a fond ‘dumbass’ for his troubles in return, before the two had gotten back to hunting down the ingredients.

Hours, and several failed batches of cookies, later; partly because they kept mucking around with ingredients (Geoff was pretty much covered in flour from where Gavin had attacked him with it earlier and he could still feel the egg dripping, uncomfortable and slimy, down the back of his shirt that Geoff had crushed against his neck in response), partly because the other batches hadn’t quite tasted like the ones his mum had used to bake (and something in his expression must’ve given him away each time because Geoff would then immediately scrap them and start up a new batch because if they were going to bake these, then they were going to get them goddamn perfect), and they _finally_ managed to make a batch that actually smelled and tasted like a little piece of home.

And Geoff’s grin had been just as wide as Gavin’s when he’d taken that first bite and complimented Gavin’s mum on her cooking skills before immediately reaching for another of the still cooling cookies on the plate. In the end, the batch really hadn’t lasted long… but then Geoff had told him they could always bake more whenever the Brit felt homesick and it’d ended up becoming a regular thing in the Ramsey-Free household.

To him, Geoff was a hero because he’d saved Gavin from feeling lost and a little out of place in his new home and had provided him with the love and support he needed not to miss his old one quite so much.

\----

If you were to ask Michael about it, he’d probably grin and have a little laugh at Geoff’s expense as he’d see the gent’s usual eyeroll across the room, but then he’d begin to tell you about a pretty ordinary day at the Roosterteeth office, ordinary in every sense except for the crappy streak of luck Michael had seemed to be having with everything he’d attempted that day.

His monitor had crashed on him twice, he’d managed to spill coffee over his hoodie during his lunchbreak and the editing he’d been working on that morning had, somehow, never actually reached Burnie’s desk… Michael had been well on the way to living up to his ‘ragequit’ title and either screaming and/or punching something (maybe even someone if his day continued to deteriorate like this).

But then Geoff’s chair had suddenly been hovering behind Michael’s, the man looking over his shoulder and perhaps noting the slight angry tremor that’d begin to appear in the redhead’s hands as he’d tried to hold in the inevitable meltdown. Today wasn’t a ragequit day so he didn’t have an excuse to yell, to release his pent up frustrations, not if he didn’t want Burnie on his ass about it, but every little fucking thing was pushing him that much closer to the tipping point now…

And then the gent had told him to go home. At first, he hadn’t really registered what the man was saying, too caught up in an internal battle with himself not to launch his monitor out of the window as it went blank for a _third fucking time_ … but then the man’s words had finally caught up with him as he’d turned to stare at Geoff in confusion. But the man had been insistent, telling him that Jack was willing to cover the edit he was meant to do that day and that he needed to give himself a goddamn break before he broke himself.

After a little convincing, Michael had accepted the man’s offer all too readily. An afternoon off actually sounded like a fucking godsend right now and maybe a little time off would help him calm down a little without actually having to turn and scream at Gavin ( _because didn’t the idiot realize he’d been nudging Michael’s chair with his foot for the last five goddamn minutes as he’d spun from side to side in his?_ ). What he hadn’t expected was for Geoff to then go ahead and take off the rest of the afternoon with him.

He’d ended up giving Michael a lift home, seeing as he’d caught a lift from Lindsay that morning at the woman was staying late and the office that night to discuss an upcoming project for the company called RWBY in which she’d been cast as the lead (and Michael was so fucking goddamn proud of her for it because if anyone deserved a break like that, it was her), and because the guy didn’t exactly have anything else to do, he’d ended up staying and playing video games with Michael, allowing the redhead to scream out a shitty day’s worth of frustrations at him, never losing his smile or his playful banter as they’d kicked ass and taken names against the poor fuckers who’d ended up taking them on.

And in the end, Michael had ended up passing out on the couch and yet… when he’d woken up, he’d woken up to the feeling of a pillow against his cheek and he could see that he’d been tucked in to his bed, a little like the way his parents had used to do when he was a kid.

He’d still been fully clothed but he’d figured Geoff hadn’t wanted to cross _those_ lines without Michael’s consent (and honestly he was a little grateful for that because if it ever happened that the gent did see him naked, Michael would really fucking like to be conscious for it) and, as he’d gotten up and found that the man had also packed away his controllers and had left him a little of the food he’d cooked for them before in Michael’s fridge, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly touched the Geoff had been so goddamn thoughtful about all this.

And when he’d shown up to work the next day with an almost uncharacteristic spring in his step and a smile on his face as he’d passed Geoff in the coffee room that morning, he knew it was all down to him.

To him, Geoff was a hero because he’d saved Michael from having a fucking meltdown and had provided him with the necessary outlet to overcome the demons that’d been plaguing him that day.

\----

If you’d decided to turn to Ray and ask him about it, his expression would probably turn a little more serious since the time he’d seen Geoff at his most heroic wasn’t necessarily one the best memories he had.

Ray had been walking back from the office, after a late night editing a Let’s Play, when he’d gotten caught up in an alley way and had ultimately, ended up on the wrong side of a mugger and his knife… And for a long, terrifying moment he’d been convinced that this would be it, he’d end up getting shanked by the man with the blade and would bleed out right there in the street, just because he’d been dumb enough to decide to take a shortcut home that night…

But then suddenly the knife that’d been up against his throat had been gone and the mugger had been slammed into the wall by a fierce looking Geoff as he’d held the man up by the scruff of his neck, murmuring words that Ray couldn’t quite catch from where he was, but that’d made the mugger turn pale, drop the knife, and run like the hounds of hell were on his tail the moment Geoff had let him go…

And then suddenly the man’s arms had been around him, murmuring soft words into his neck as Ray had clung to him like a lifeline, the reality of what’d almost just happened finally fully hitting him as he’d started to shake a little with residual fear as well as intense, burning sort of relief that Geoff had gotten there when he had. Because thoughts of the alternative… well, they hadn’t exactly been pretty ones.

After that, Geoff had ended up taking him back to his and Gavin’s, seemingly understanding, without him even having to say anything, that Ray really needed not to be alone right now. He’d settled the man down on the couch with Gavin, not telling the Brit anything about what’d happened (another thing Ray was grateful for since the man was kind of inquisitive by nature and would, no doubt, ask questions that he really wasn’t ready to answer just yet), before moving the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. Apparently, according the Brit’s claims, Geoff had the drink down to an art and, soon enough, Ray found himself able to attest to that fact as he’d taken a sip of the warm drink, allowing its smooth chocolatey flavor to soothe him a little as the three of them had settled in to play a few games.

And after Gavin had headed to bed, with a yawn and the knowledge that the Brit was meant to get on a plane tomorrow to go back and visit his family and so he’d need to be awake in order to catch the damn plane, they’d been left alone and Geoff had, carefully, asked if Ray had wanted to talk about it.

It wasn’t so much as want as it was a need, just to get the whole thing out of his system, that had made him take Geoff up on his implied offer, talking to him about the situation with the mugger, and then with him about other, more positive things (in order to take his mind off this whole damn nightmare, at least for a little while) until the early hours of the morning, until Geoff and Ray had both been drifting off where they sat on the couch, though the gent had stubbornly refused to go to bed as long as Ray needed him.

They’d ended up actually falling asleep on the couch, Ray’s head resting on Geoff’s shoulder, and of course Gavin had ended up taking a fucking picture when he’d woken up before them, posting it to twitter as his last act on american soil before he’d gotten on the plane home. Ray couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little at the man’s antics, but he hadn’t minded all that much. Because that picture drew focus to the good parts of that evening and the more he looked at that image, the more it seemed to help wipe out the bad. Because Geoff had been there for him and at the end of the day, surely that was all that really mattered… Plus there was the fact that they looked cute as dicks in that picture.

To him, Geoff was a hero because he’d very likely saved his life and had then continued to save him from freaking out after going through all that. He’d kept him sane and, as far as Ray was concerned, that’d been pretty damn heroic.

\----

If you’d decided to ask Ryan about it, he’d get a grin on his face even sappier than Gavin’s before taking you back to the first christmas he’d been faced with the possibility of spending alone after joining Roosterteeth.

It wasn’t as if he’d planned to be alone that christmas, he’d actually had plans to visit family during the holidays but they’d ended up falling through when his mother had ended up winning two tickets for a ‘christmas cruise’ and suddenly they were off to somewhere hot and balmy to spend the christmas period, meanwhile Ryan was suddenly faced with the admittedly kind of miserable prospect of being on his own for the holidays this year…

And to make it worse, everywhere you went in the Achievement Hunter office, the others were excitedly babbling about the plans they’d made, Michael heading back to visit his folks and Ray over to meet some of his old friends from before he’d moved over to Austin for Roosterteeth. He knew Jack was also going to be visiting family and Gavin hadn’t damn well shut up about the fact that he’d be seeing Dan pretty soon since it’d been ages since the Brit had actually gotten to see or spend time with him… and okay, Ryan couldn’t exactly begrudge the man for feeling excited about that but… all the same, it was hard not to feel a little bit jealous when his own plans had fallen through so spectacularly.

The only other person he hadn’t heard talking animatedly about his plans for the season was Geoff, though he’d figured the man must have something planned… or at least, that was until the man had asked who would be around when during the holidays, just so he could get a good sense of just how much content they’d need to film in advance to stay on top of things, and suddenly it’d come to light that Ryan and Geoff would both be around for the holidays in their entirety.

Apparently Geoff’s plans had fallen through as well and, since Gavin was jetting off to England, he’d be as alone as Ryan was for the holidays… It’d been shortly after that revelation that Geoff had first raised the idea of them spending Christmas together and it hadn’t exactly taken much convincing for Ryan to agree to it.

Christmas with Geoff had turned out to be… kind of intense to say the least. The man had seemed determined for both of them to have the best goddamn Christmas ever and had wound up making this list of christmassy things to get them in the festive mood like making a gingerbread house… which’d rapidly deteriorated when ‘mad king Ryan’ had made an appearance and had started smearing ‘blood’ (red icing) on the walls causing Geoff to chuckle before he’d started to add his own morbid decorations.

By the time they were done making it, the house had looked like something more suitable for Halloween than Christmas… but neither of them had really minded all that much, especially since it still tasted fucking great, and the reactions they’d gotten from the others they worked with when they’d sent them the picture were pretty fucking hilarious, really.

They’d also decorated a tree and hung a wreath up on the door to Geoff’s apartment and the older man had even gone so far as to get them both stockings to hang over the fire (which, of course, Ryan had teased him mercilessly about, but secretly he’d kind of liked the nostalgia they brought). He’d almost expected Geoff to take them out carolling, though when he’d jokingly made a comment about it he’d been met with a light jab of the man’s elbow to his ribs and a claim that if anyone wanted to hear him sing, they could go track down that twenty two long minute video of them all singing in the Let’s Plays, because there was no goddamn way he was freezing his dick off to go knock on a bunch of stranger’s doors and sing cheesy christmas songs…

He had accepted the santa hat Ryan had, also jokingly, insisted he wore readily enough though, keeping it on for the majority of the holiday season, and Ryan found that there was a part of him that couldn’t help but muse about how strangely adorable that made the man look.

The one tradition that’d wound up having some unexpected results though was the mistletoe they’d hung up over the door to his flat one night when they’d both been sufficiently sloshed on the eggnog Geoff had made them and had, for some reason, thought having it there would be fucking hilarious… Of course, both of them had forgotten about it by the next day, forgotten about it, that was, until Ryan had been leaving to do a little last minute shopping and Geoff had followed him to the door to ask him to grab something and suddenly they found themselves directly under it...

And Ryan hadn’t even thought about it before he’d leant in to catch Geoff’s lips with his own, the older man’s breath seeming to catch in his throat for a moment as he did... and then suddenly he was being kissed back and Ryan was only faintly aware of the fact that the door to Geoff’s apartment was wide open and anyone could walk in on them right now because all he could focus on was the feeling of Geoff’s tongue coaxing his into a battle for dominance, Geoff’s hands clutched in his shirt, Geoff’s quiet moan as Ryan’s teeth dragged over his lower lip and  something else of Geoff’s that was suddenly pressing pretty insistently into his thigh and then…

Suddenly all of that was gone and Geoff had been halfway across the room and blushing (which was, honestly, a sight Ryan never thought he’d get to see on the other man) as he’d stammered out a small list of the ingredients he still needed to make a big Christmas meal for the two of them… and before Ryan had been able to get a word in edgewise, Geoff had left the room leaving Ryan and a slightly awkward boner to try and figure out what the hell had just happened there.

In the end, they’d managed to make it through the rest of the holidays without any ‘close encounters’, Geoff had seemed to be making sure of that and, after the initial disappointment, Ryan had gotten the message and backed off. And the Christmas day they’d shared together had still been one of the best that Ryan had ever had as they’d sat and watch corny Christmas movies, drinking more egg nog and feasting on the food Geoff had cooked them until they were both as stuffed as the turkey had been.

To him, Geoff had been a hero because he’d saved him from spending christmas alone and, for the first time in what’d been years, had given him a reason to believe in the magic of that holiday again.

\----

If you were to ask Geoff about it, however, after the obligatory eye roll or the comments about his coworkers being ‘assholes’, he’d make a point of saying that he really didn’t understand why he was always named as the ‘hero’ in all of this. Because as far as he was concerned, it wasn’t _him_ who was the real hero around here… it was his boys.

And it you asked him why? Well he’d direct you to something that happened about a month after the Christmas he’d spent together with Ryan, a month in which Geoff had a lot of revelations about himself regarding a slightly more fluid sexuality than he’d initially believed he had and certain feelings regarding certain coworkers and before long he’d fallen into a spiral of _fuck, fucking hell, fuck, fuck fuck_ because as it turned out, he’d somehow managed to develop feelings for Jack, Gavin, Michael, Ray _and_ Ryan and… well he didn’t have a chance in fucking hell there did he?

After all, they were all ridiculously attractive individuals, even when Geoff had been deeply buried in the denial stages of all this, he’d known that. Ridiculously attractive as much as they were ridiculous and pretty fucking lovable too as if the aesthetics thing wasn’t enough of a fucking problem or distraction on its own.

And Geoff was… well, he wasn’t unattractive and he knew there was a decent sized fanbase willing to attest to the fact that he was lovable but… he still didn’t quite match up. Which had, ultimately, been the main reason he’d pushed Ryan away, back when they’d kissed under that goddamn mistletoe (and holy fuck, when did Geoff’s life become such a fucking cliche?), because he’d known sooner or later that the man would realize that and… well maybe it’d hurt just a little less if Geoff called it quits before Ryan could. Before any of them could.

He must’ve been pushing them away a little more than he’d realized though because they’d noticed… of course they’d noticed. Jack and Ryan could be sharp fuckers when they wanted to be and Ray and Michael had never exactly been oblivious to stuff like this. And perhaps Gavin would’ve been if it’d been anyone else but… fact was, the Brit knew him too goddamn well for either of their own good and so they’d all confronted him about whatever it was that was bothering him and… well basically Geoff had more or less blurted it out; the kiss with Ryan, his feelings, how incredibly fucked he was and he’d finished with a somewhat defeated sigh, fully ready to trudge out of the office and give the others time to adjust to the fact that their boss had a pretty damn inappropriate boner for the five of them…

But then Jack had caught his arm, and Michael and Ray were both saying things he couldn’t quite register at first and Ryan’s hand was tilting his head up to look at them and the first face he saw was Gavin’s, a face currently wearing a wide smile and with something akin to hope in his eyes… And as he’d looked around, he’d seen similar expressions on the faces of all of the men he was halfway convinced he’d fallen for and suddenly Geoff got the distinct feeling that he’d been a fucking dumbass about all this…

Of course he’d ended up making said comment out loud, much to the amusement of the men around him who’d all been quick to agree, their playful banter bringing a bemused smile to Geoff’s lips…

And then Jack had leant forward and kissed him and he could feel the other’s eyes on them as he’d pulled the man closer, hands tangling in his shirt as the kiss had deepened and he could feel Jack’s hands on his waist and a stirring interest in his gut and the rest of the room had fallen _very_ quiet by the time they’d finally pulled apart for air…

If you’d asked Geoff to tell you what’d happened next, he’d tell you he was a classy fucking guy who didn’t kiss and tell… but that they’d all left work a good few hours early that day and that they’d put that extra time off to fucking good use. And if he happened to place an emphasis on the fucking, well it was hardly his fault where your mind happened to wander as a result of that.

To him, his boys were fucking heroes because they’d saved Geoff from being alone. They’d given him the courage to come out with his feelings in the first place, the love and support to not regret the decision to do so afterwards, the necessary outlet of emotions when he’d blurted out what he had (in order to move past his own inner demons), the ability to not freak out after he’d confessed (because all of his boys had been so goddamned supportive) and a reason to believe in the magic that could come with falling in love, if only he allowed himself to let it in.

They’d saved him in more way than he’d ever saved them. And so, as far as he was concerned, they were the real goddamn heroes here.

\----

It wasn’t as if any of them were actual heroes. They didn’t have superpowers, despite Gavin and Ray’s occasional claims otherwise, and they weren’t invincible. But having Geoff around sometimes made his boys feel as if they might just be pretty damn close to that… Because Geoff might not have super speed or, in fact, super efficiency or patience (despite what some people around the office often claimed), but he was a hero to them all the same. And a lack of a cape or cheesy costume (except that one time where Gavin had managed to talk the gent into it for Halloween but… that was a different story) didn’t alter that one bit.

Because, at the end of the day, Geoff would always be their hero, just as they were his.


End file.
